


I'll love you for all the eternity

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, F/M, Immortality, PTSD, eternal love, life-death ethics, pink zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Connie reexperiences a traumatic event





	I'll love you for all the eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only one who thought about a Pink Connie after seeing the leaks a week ago.

Connie stared at her own reflection in the bathroom's mirror. She had woken up from a nightmare again, an unpleasant memory, if she was being honest: Her death.

50 years had passed by and she still remembers exactly what happened that day.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

She was once again fighting Gems at White Diamond's Palace in Homeworld. A huge horde of chalcedonies, obsidians and the rest of her elite troops fighting for the control of Homeworld's main bastion.

The Crystal Gems were about to win the battle when a chalcedony pierced Connie's chest with a lance right in the middle of her heart.

The attack on the human was enough for the invaders to cease their attack, and opened up a window of opportunity for Homeworld troops to retreat hastily while Connie slowly bled to her death.

Her entire body became numb on Steven's arms, and let out a last 'I love you' to her beloved one, who arrived lately at her side.

She then found herself floating around in an absolute darkness. All she could feel was a freezing cold all around her immobile body.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

Connie looked herself in the mirror, seeing the same young woman who died that very day passing a dark pink hand over an unruly darker lock of pink hair.

She let out a sigh when the door of the bathroom opened up, A Sleep deprived Steven entering the small room.

"Can't sleep again, huh?" He asked his wife.

"What can I say?" Connie said to Steven with a small smile on her lips. "Even the dead have problems with the whole resting in peace deal."

Steven didn't laughed at her joke, and had a slight frown on his face instead.

"Connie, We talked about this..." He said. "You need to tell me what's going on in your mind."

The smile disappeared from Connie's face as Steven saw directly through her.

"I... Saw my death again." She confessed. "Dreamt it, Actually."

"Oh..." Steven said. "I see..."

"I felt everything again, Steven." The pink human said. "The metal in my chest, you carrying me in your arms... The sadness of your voice when I...."

A small, uncomfortable silence lingered for a moment between the two adults.

"I'm sorry..." Steven said.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing for?" A confused Connie asked.

"For doing this to you." Her husband answered. "You don't deserve this."

"Why are you saying that Steven?" She asked again.

"Because I promised to never revive someone, ever again." He said with tears beginning to show up in his eyes.

"What!?" She said bewildered. "Why?"

"After Lars came back to earth, he told me something." Steven explained himself. "He could still remember the moment he died in the most vivid manner you can think.... He felt it again, every time he slept." He took a moment to take a breath to calm himself a bit. "The blast of the robonoid that sent shrapnel into his body, the impact on the wall that broke his back and neck, the sharp rock that opened his head... All of that."

"Steven... that's just PTSD." Connie said in an effort to calm him down. "Every person in this town has it, remember?"

"That's not the entire reason I promised to not resurrect people, Connie." Her husband said.

"It isn't?"

Steven just shook his head to answer.

"Two years after I brought him back, I noticed something when I went to the big donut." The bulky man said. "Sadie had grew up a bit and looked older.... Lars didn't."

"I made him immortal.... Just like you." The Hybrid said. "And then, I realized that he would end up alone eventually, Sadie, his parents, Buck and the others, they would age and die normally, but Lars? He's going to see all of them pass away."

"Back then, I didn't wanted anyone to go through the same...." 

"Steven...." Connie said sadly.

"But I was also being selfish." He said. "I... didn't wanted to lose you, Connie. Without you, my life wouldn't have any sense."

She saw his tears sliding down his face.

"I took away your chance to get away from all this mess... I took away your humanity because I didn't wanted to be alone..."

Silence fell once again upon them for a brief moment until the revived human spoke again.

"You know... I'm actually glad you revived me fifty years ago." Connie said to him.

"Wha....?"

"I always knew you would live more than me Steven, I've known it ever since your thirteenth birthday." She said. "When we started dating fifty four years ago, the thought of you outliving me made me feel so bad, that I once cried until I fell asleep on my bed."

Connie slowly stepped towards the man in the doorway, who was using his large forearms to wipe the tears in his eyes.

"But now, I'm just like you." She said. "A half magical human being who occasionally fights the forces of evil. And you know what's the best part of it?"

She wrapped up her arms around Steven's neck, lowering the towering hybrid's face next to hers, pressing a short kiss on his lips.

"That I have all the eternity to share that life with you." Connie said with a smile that happened to infect Steven with its happiness, helping him forget the self induced guilt that he had placed upon himself. "Now, Lets get back to sleep, We have to check planets with refugees tomorrow."

"Yeah.... The man said. "And in case you get another nightmare, I'll shoo it away!"

Connie let out a joyful laugh at the cuteness of her husband.

"I love you." He said tenderly.

"Me too." She responded, moments before returning to the bed and laying on it. Steven wrapping Connie with his powerful, yet soft arms.

She eventually fell asleep again, dreaming about her return to life.

★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★

A bright, warm light shone around her, illuminating the void she inhabited for a short time. A second later, She reopened her eyes to find Steven with tears covering his own.

"Steven?" She Said. "W-What happened?"

"I-I Brought you back!" Steven Said through sniffles. "You died for a moment a minute ago!"

She traced her hand over her chest, feeling scarred tissue over a dramatically slowed down heartbeat.

"Steven..." She said with tears sprouting up in her eyes. "Thank you..." She lunged at him, trapping him in a tight hug. "I was so scared! I was afraid of never seeing you again..."

"Me too...." Steven Said while returning the hug.

They kept locked in each other's arms until Connie remembered what they were doing.

"Wait! White Diamond's gems are escaping!" She said.

"They aren't important right now." He said "Right now, You're my top priority, Connie." The hybrid grabbed her chin with his humongous fingers carefully, and made her face him. "You'll always will."

Her face was blushing a deep purple and her heartbeats suddenly increased its pace as Steven pressed his lips into hers.

Their kiss lasted for about a minute and when it finally broke to let the young adults breathe, Steven said the four words that Connie loved the most to hear him say to her.

" I love you, Connie."

"I love you too, Steven." She said smiling. "And I'll keep loving you, no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> Eternal connverse is my endgame.
> 
> Leave kudos if that's also yours or if you like this story!
> 
> Also, let me know what you thought about it in the comments!


End file.
